barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Says Segment The Complete Eighth Season Tape 1
All of those Barney Says Segments were featured in the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episodes including "A Fountain of Fun", "On Again, Off Again", "Sharing is Caring!", "Here Kitty, Kitty!", and "Once Upon a Fairy Tale" for the "Barney & Friends The Complete Season 8". Transcripts for those Barney Says Segments for the "Barney & Friends The Complete Season 8" Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun) Transcript *(spins to the sparkles than Child kid is stand in the hallway) *Child Kid: Hey everybody it's time for Barney Says! *(spins to the sparkles, and see the picture of The letters weirling to the circle to the Barney Says and jigging with Barney jump over and picture flew away) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! Barney Says Segment (On Again, Off Again) Transcript *(spins to the sparkles, and we see child ) *Child: Hey everybody It's time for Barney says! *(spin sparkles, and we see the Season 7-8/12 title card saying "Barney Says" on the screen) *Barney: (jump away and a picture flew away) Hello Again to all My Friends I'm Glad you came to Play our fun and learning Never end Here's what we did today. *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) Barney Says Segment (Sharing is Caring!) Transcript *(spins to the sparkles, and we see child ) *Child: Hey everybody It's time for Barney says! *(spin sparkles, and we see the Season 7-8/12 title card saying "Barney Says" on the screen) *Barney: (jump away and a picture flew away) Hello Again to all My Friends I'm Glad you came to Play our fun and learning Never end Here's what we did today. *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) Barney Says Segment (Here Kitty, Kitty!) Transcript *(spins to the sparkles, and we see child Kid Is play hide and seek in the tree) *Child: 8, 9, 10. Hey everybody It's time for Barney says! (Child kid running) *(spin sparkles, and we see the Season 7-8/12 title card saying "Barney Says" on the screen) *Barney: (jump away and a picture flew away) Hello Again to all My Friends I'm Glad you came to Play our fun and learning Never end Here's what we did today. *(we see a picture of Angela and Whitney is in the couch while Picture Of kittens) *Barney: Angela & Whitney really like kittens! *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: * * * Barney Says Segment (Once Upon a Fairy Tale) Transcript *(spins to the sparkles, and we see Children are playing the video arcade and here the sounds of a car) *Child: Hey everybody It's time for Barney says! *(spin sparkles, and we see the Season 7-8/12 title card saying "Barney Says" on the screen) *Barney: (jump away and a picture flew away) Hello Again to all My Friends I'm Glad you came to Play our fun and learning Never end Here's what we did today. *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney Says